powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickster
The power of character who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. Also Called *Fool *Jester *Joker *Manipulative Charisma *Master Manipulator *Mastermind *Mischief Mastery *Puppeteer *Sneak *Supreme Con Man *The Cunning One *The One Who Lurks in The Shadows *Topnotch Actor *Ultimate Grifter Capabilities User is a Trickster: a god, goddess, spirit, man, woman, or anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. At the same time, the trickster brings new knowledge and wisdom. Even when punished horribly for their effrontery, their indomitable spirit (or sheer foolishness) keeps them coming back for more. Tricksters can be anything from gods of chaos, bedeviling heroes for a few laughs, to master manipulators who use cruel ploys and sadistic choices. They can also be heroes (or more likely anti-heroes) who make up for a lack of strength or bravery with manipulation, planning, or outright cheating. The trickster is often a master of disguise and may have magical powers. In mythology and religion, the trickster deities break the rules of the gods or nature, sometimes maliciously but usually (albeit unintentionally) with ultimately positive effects. Often, the bending/breaking of rules takes the form of tricks or thievery. Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both; they are often funny even when considered sacred or performing important cultural tasks. Applications *Chameleonic Nature **Disguise Mastery *Combat Perception *Enhanced Charisma *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Gambling *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Thievery *Enhanced Wits *Escape Artistry *Indomitable Will *Luck *Magicians Intuition *Persuasion **Treachery Inducement *Psychological Intuition *Tactical Analysis *Trapping Intuition *Unpredictability Variations Powerful Tricksters can reach nearly or even fully divine status: *Chaos Manipulation *Fraud Empowerment *Freedom *Hidden Arsenal *Hypercompetence *Hyper Instincts *Illusion Manipulation *Intuitive Aptitude *Lie Manipulation *Magic **Magic Intuition *Probability Manipulation *Rule Bending/Cheating *Shapeshifting **Gender Transformation *Supernatural Charisma *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Gambling *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Thievery *Supernatural Wits *Tactical Genius Associations *Absolute Gambling *Absolute Illusion *Absolute Thievery *Absolute Unpredictability *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Condition *Meta Luck *Nigh Omniscience *Omnicompetence *Omnifarious *Powerful Objects *Reality Warping *Rule Transcendence Limitations *Their very nature makes Tricksters unable to stay away from trouble. *Since some tricksters are physically weak, they are limited to outsmarting the opponent by using tricks to win. *May be unable to trick those with Reality Perception. *People may find the user untrustworthy due to their nature of causing mischief and manipulating others. Known Users See also The Trickster and Tricksters. Folklore/Mythology Anime/Manga Gallery Cartoons/Comics Azula.png|Azula's (Avatar: The Last Airbender) intelligence made her very skillful in manipulating people. Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|Joker's (DC Comics) cunning is matched only by his sadism. File:Lorenzo_Teaches_Roger_Guitar.png|Lorenzo (American Dad!) made a deal with Roger Smith to teach him guitar lessons that will ensure his victory against Jamal at the cost of his soul… File:Roger_Smith's_Deal_with_the_Devil.png|…but Roger cunningly conned Jamal into covering the "price for guitar lessons", saving Roger from Lorenzo's grasp at the cost of Jamal's soul. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) is perhaps one of the sneakiest characters in cartoon history. Loki Laufeyson Earth 616.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) is the Norse God of Mischief. Mystique spikes.jpg|Mystique (Marvel Comics) uses her shape-shifting powers to deceive people often. The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) often uses tricks to take out his opponents. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) is the most untrustworthy and manipulative player in Total Drama history. Luan Tunes.png|Luan Loud (The Loud House) Anime/Manga Hazama (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork, Alternate).png|Hazama/Yuuki Terumi (Blazblue) is known as the 'God of Trolling' because of his use of obnoxious and sarcastic remarks to either hurt people's feelings or manipulate their emotional responses in his favor. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is an extraordinary master of trickery and deception, he had deceived Soul Society for a century and manipulated the entire Gotei 13 for his own goals. Joseph Joestar.png|From a young age, Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) was considered a master trickster, outsmarting a variety of opponents with dirty and unpredictable tactics, including beings that have lived for over tens of thousands of years. Hisoka.png|Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) is a deadly hunter with equal strengths in both physical and mental categories but his most deadly aspect is his unpredictable nature. Doing things that will either amuse him or not. Shaiapouf introduction.PNG|As one of the royal guards Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter) is extremely loyal to Meruem however in truth he is truly loyal to himself and Meruem and is willing to betray, deceive and manipulate anyone who stands in his way even his fellow royal guards. Naruto_Uzumaki.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) can use his skills in unique and confusing ways. Boruto Uzumaki.PNG|Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) is tricky and smart despite his age. Even though being a genin he excels on chunin if not jonin-level, as he creates new jutsu's his own ways. Face Obito Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) was so skilled in his acting such as "Tobi", he was able to deceive almost everyone in the entire world that he was "Madara Uchiha", down to his voice. Monkey-d-luffy-new-word.jpg|While not the smartest guy around, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can be sneaky and has some clever attacks. Usopp.jpg|Usopp (One Piece) is a highly skilled and experienced liar. His fighting style revolves mostly around outsmarting the opponent through clever tactics and trickery. Jabra.jpg|Living up to his wolf tendencies, Jabra (One Piece) has been known to trick people through convincing lies so he could attack them when their guard is down. Donquixote Doflamingo the Heavenly Demon One Piece.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) dethrone King Riku and disgraced the Riku bloodline, making him look like a hero in front of Dressrosa. Foul Play Krieg.png|Krieg (One Piece) lives up to his moniker "Foul Play" as his tactics revolve around using dishonest and underhanded methods to defeat his enemies. Bege tricks-1.jpg|Capone Bege (One Piece) is a master of bluffing... Caesar surrender-1.jpg|... tricking Caesar Clown, an expert liar himself, to surrender. 3rd Eye Pudding.png|A master of deception, Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is a master of deception, she feigned kindness and innocence to completely concealed her true wicked nature, her victims who fell for her trickery includes not only the Straw Hats but the entire citizens of Tottoland. File:Xellos_metallium_of_slayers-14103.jpg|Xelloss (The Slayers) "Sore wa Himitsu desu~!" ("That is a secret~!") Malty Melromarc Light Novel.png|Malty S Melromarc (Rising of the Shield Hero) is always manipulating and betraying everyone she meets. Those who have believed her lies have lost everything they had as she laughs at their despair, something the Four Heroes all experienced first hand. Video Games Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) was able to fool Interpol into sending her criminals who she then steals from. DrM.png|Dr. M is a skilled manipulator, tricking Sly into leading him through the Cooper Vault via a tracer placed on his cane and planting doubt in Bentley's mind about his friendship with Sly. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper:Thieves in Time) was shown to be an adept manipulator, having been able to persuade El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, and Ms. Decibel to join him, only to betray them all in the end. File:Tewi_Inaba_Touhou.gif|Tewi Inaba (Touhou Project) Trickster, Luck-bringer, Leader of the Rabbits of Earth. Trickster_H.png|Trickster (Valkyrie Crusade) is a chaotic trickster goddess. Loki H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) Puck_H.png|Puck (Valkyrie Crusade) is a trickster fairy. Trickster.png|Araskes the Trickster (Destiny) Others Loki.jpg|Loki (Norse Mythology) is the god of mischief. Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome).png|Carrotjuice (Channel Awesome) is a rabbit-like creature and a parody of Beetlejuice, taking the Nostalgia Critic's personal hard-drive and messing with him constantly. The Trickster.jpg|The Trickster (Sarah Jane Adventures) File:Supernatural_Gabriel.jpg|Gabriel (Supernatural), also called Loki Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers